


Aveva cambiato tutto senza che mi ne accorgessi.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: E' iniziato per caso, poi ti ho scelto. [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Ed hai sempre pensato che Alvaro fosse quella persona nella tua vita, ci hai creduto cosi tanto da non accorgerti di quando Marco avesse cambiato tutto con il primo sorriso che ti aveva rivolto.Quando torni a Madrid provi a parlare con lui, lo fai ogni volta che ne hai la possibilità ma quando gli arrivi abbastanza vicino Karim è tra di voi.





	Aveva cambiato tutto senza che mi ne accorgessi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ultima parte di qualcosa che ho iniziato a scrivere quasi per scherzo e che poi è diventata una cosa acui tengo un sacco.  
> Isco e Marco sono una delle cose più belle di questo mondo e spero in qualche modo di avergli reso giustizia in questa piccola raccolta che ripercorre la loro storia.  
> Ovviamente non smetterò di scrivere di questi due, almeno non per ora e soprattutto non perchè praticamente trovo Marco adorabile con tutti ma quella è un altra storia.
> 
> In caso qualcuno avesse richieste o semplicemente volesse vi lascio qui il mio Tumbrl ---> http://fiorisuilampioni.tumblr.com/

Da qualche parte, un vecchio romanzo forse, hai letto che l’incontro con una persona potrebbe dividere in due la tua vita.  
Il prima dove tutto sembrava normale, dove avevi incontrato altre persone in grado di cambiare e condizionare quello che saresti diventato e poi semplicemente tutto diventa più limpido solo perché lui/lei è nella tua vita.

Ed hai sempre pensato che Alvaro fosse quella persona nella tua vita, ci hai creduto cosi tanto da non accorgerti di quando Marco avesse cambiato tutto con il primo sorriso che ti aveva rivolto.

Quando torni a Madrid provi a parlare con lui, lo fai ogni volta che ne hai la possibilità ma quando gli arrivi abbastanza vicino Karim è tra di voi.  
Li vedi legarsi in un modo che da solo è in grado di farti impazzire, perché non ti piace come gli sta vicino, come si occupa di lui o lo abbraccia dopo ogni buona cosa fatta in allentamento.

La parte peggiore è che quando si tratta di calcio il vostro legame è ancora lì, la stessa intesa pronta a portarvi sempre al successo, gli abbracci i campo i sorrisi quando ci sono gli altri, tutto sembra normale ma non lo è.  
Marco non è più lì al mattino a prepararti la colazione che poi si trasformava in baci e attenzioni completamente diverse.

Ti chiedi come tu non ti sia accorto di tutto quello, del modo in cui la tua vita è migliore ogni volta che il minore è in essa.  
Quando parli di nuovo da solo con Marco è durante una sessione extra di allentamenti in palestra che vi era stata assegnata, ed era strano essere di nuovo da solo con lui.

Provi in tutti i modi a parlargli, anche aiutandolo nei suoi esercizi e ti rendi conto di quanto la sua pelle ti sia mancata anche se la sfiori appena mentre lo aiuti a sistemarsi, il suo modo di sorridere quando fai una battuta stupida o arricciare il naso quando dici qualcosa di poco carino verso qualcuno.  
E per un attimo sembra tornato tutto normale.

Quando quella volta provi a baciare Marco lui non ricambia, vedi solo i suoi occhi scurirsi un po’ di più mentre prova a dirti qualcosa, qualcosa che non registri davvero perché non riesci.  
Non riesci ad accettare che sia stato tu stesso ad allontanarlo da te, che lo hai perso perché tu lo hai spinto via.

E Marco è diverso da Alvaro, lo hai capito dal primo momento in cui tra voi le cose sembravano essere stabili. Marco è tutto cuore e poca testa, ed è la prima cosa che ti ha fatto capire che potresti innamorarti di lui, che potresti farlo sul serio e amarlo anche più di quanto tu abbia amato in passato.  
A Marco non importa se gioca poco, perché ha ancora molto da imparare. 

Marco che ogni volta che dormiva da te faceva di tutto come se volesse sdebitarsi e tu eri lì, e non ti rendevi conto che la sua sola presenza valeva la pena di tutto.  
Per Alvaro era importante emergere, e non gliene hai mai fatto una colpa.

La prima volta che dici a Marco che ti manca lo fai dopo la partita migliore dell’anno per entrambi. Lo fai perché il tuo corpo fa male quando lui non è vicino a te e non sai spiegarti niente di tutto quello. Marco ti bacia e questa volta sei tu a tremare tra le sue braccia mentre ogni piccolo pezzo di te stesso sembra tornare al loro posto mentre lo stringi contro di te tornando a respirare il suo profumo.

Quando rivedi Marco siete fuori a cena quella stessa sera, in quello che dovrebbe essere il vostro primo appuntamento.  
Ed è bello tornare a vederlo sorridere di nuovo per colpa tua mentre parla di qualcosa che è successo con i ragazzi ma la verità è che lo ascolteresti parlare per ore anche di cose che hai già ascoltato, basta che lui sia con te.

Quella sera quando lo baci di nuovo dopo averlo accompagnato a casa vorresti solo chiedergli di rimanere da lui, perché non vorresti smettere di baciarlo ma non lo fai. Vuoi fare le cose per bene adesso.  
E va bene in quel modo perché quando siete di nuovo insieme le cose succedono tutte da sole.

Quando fate l’amore quella volta tutto quello di cui ti importa è il ragazzo con cui sei.  
Baci Marco come se non lo avessi mai fatto mentre le sue braccia ti stringono contro il suo corpo caldo.  
Tutto torna in ordine ancora una volta. 

Lo baci ancora e ancora mentre lo tieni stretto contro di te.  
Parlate ancora di tutto e niente, mentre lasci cadere quello che resta dei muri che avevi messo tra di voi per cercare di non legarti a lui.  
Ti chiedi come hai potuto rischiare di perdere tutto quello, come tu non ti sia resoconto prima di quanto Marco avesse cambiato la tua vita.

Da allora le cose si incastrano da sole in modo assurdamente normale, normale com’è trovare una maglia del minore tra la tua biancheria pulita o chiedergli di dormire da te per giorni prima che lui torni a casa da suo padre e allora sentirvi a telefono come se non vi vedesse da giorni.  
Normale come essere a cena insieme una sera a casa dopo che insieme avete preparato la pizza.

Ed è una normalità a cui riesci ad abituarti subito perché con Marco anche la cosa più stupida in un certo senso diventava importante.  
Ti piace passare gli allentamenti vicino a lui a ridere insieme per le cose più sceme, come ti piace guardarlo da lontano mentre si allena con Karim e Gareth.

E lo pensi nonostante la gelosia che ti assale ogni volta che Karim lo abbracci in quel modo cosi tanto intimo da essere quasi troppo da sopportare, nonostante tutte le coccole che gli altri gli riservano quando lo hanno vicino.  
Marco è diverso da Alvaro, in quello di cui ha bisogno e in quello che vuole.

Quando lo baci di nuovo quella sera davanti la porta di casa del minore ti chiede se ti va di fermarti a cena, che ci sarebbero stati anche suo padre e suo fratello.  
Per un solo attimo hai voglia di scappare ma sai che vuoi quello, che avresti voluto che Alvaro facesse lo stesso con la sua famiglia.  
Annuisci baciandolo ancora e ti senti in colpa per aver pensato ad Alvaro in un momento.

Glielo confessi dopo la cena, lo fai mentre sei in camera con lui e vedi i suoi occhi farsi tristi, per questo lo abbracci e lo tieni stretto contro di te.  
Lo senti ricambiare il tuo abbraccio e tremare appena. Rimani lì da lui quella notte stringendolo forte a te. Non vuoi più mentirgli, vuoi che sappia che ti passa per la testa, vuoi che sappia che hai comunque scelto lui.

Quando la nazionale torna a fare capolino hai paura, paura di rovinare tutto ancora una volta perché sai che Alvaro sarà li. Marco sembra avvertirlo allo stesso modo perché cerca in tutti i modi di lasciarti spazio o magari di prendersi spazio.  
Ha paura allo stesso modo.

La sera prima della partenza dovevi andare a dormire da lui ma non lo fai, non credi sia la cosa giusto. Lo ferisci ancora anche se avevi promesso di non farlo.  
Ti rendi conto che potresti innamorarti sul serio di Marco quando rivedi Alvaro quella volta.  
Ti rendi conto che tutte le cose che ti avevano sempre legato a lui erano andate a dissiparsi, che la sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco che ti aveva sempre provocato averlo vicino ora era semplicemente qualcosa di più lieve.

Marco arriva con Saul quella volta, camminano vicini e vedi il ragazzo guardarti come se cosi ti potesse tenere lontano da Marco.  
Quando ti rendi conto che potresti innamorarti sul serio di Marco glielo dici subito, gli chiedi di darti tempo e gli dici che sbaglierai ancora perché non sei perfetto.  
Lo dici mentre siete in camera sua e quando lui ti baci alla fine di quel fiume di parole sai che andrà tutto bene perché Marco è rimasto con te nonostante tutto.

Sorridi quando il mattino dopo te lo ritrovi praticamente a dormire addosso con il viso nascosto contro il suo collo e il suo odore a circondarti completamente.  
E si, decisamente potresti abituarti a tutto quello, ad averlo attorno costantemente.

Vestirvi è la cosa più difficile del mondo quella mattina ma sai che dovete entrambi per via degli allenamenti, che dovete farlo prima che Sergio venga a cercarvi e vi tiri fuori dal letto con la forza.  
Solo che il corpo caldo di Marco sotto il tuo è una distrazione troppo grande, cosi come lo sono i suoi baci.

Quando riuscite ad alzarvi e a scendere in sala colazione state ancora ridendo tra di voi, senti lo sguardo di Alvaro su di te e sai che gli devi una spiegazione, che devi dirgli qualcosa.  
Devi farlo perché se lui lo avesse fatto con te magari sarebbe stato totalmente diverso per te e per Marco.  
Gli sorridi e gli chiedi se per lui va bene, quando lo vedi annuire hai voglia di baciarlo ancora anche se non puoi perché siete davanti a tutti, come se non lo avessi baciato pochi minuti prima.

Parlare con Alvaro è una delle cosa più difficili che tu abbia mai fatto, credi sia normale tutto quello.  
Hai deciso di chiudere una delle storie che ti ha reso quello che sei in quel momento, lo hai fatto per un ragazzino che per te è luce e calore dal primo momento che lo hai visto.  
Marco non rende sfuocato tutto quello che avete intorno, lo rende migliore e degno di essere vissuto.

E quando torni da lui e lo abbracci sai di essere nel posto giusto perché ti sorride di nuovo e non importa quando la conversazione precedente fosse stata pesante andava tutto bene, per magia.  
Resti con lui tutto il tempo, non solo quel giorno anche tutti gli altri e quando non sei vicino lo osservi da lontano per assicurarti che stia bene.  
Quando parli di nuovo con Alvaro state per tornare a Madrid, hai lasciato Marco in camera per preparare le ultime cose. 

Il volo per Londra sarebbe partito prima del vostro.  
Alvaro non ti dice molto quel giorno, ha lo sguardo di chi vorrebbe farlo ma non lo fa perché non saprebbe da dove cominciare.

Lo capisci, stavi facendolo lo stesso errore con Marco, stavi per perderlo perché non eri stato davvero in grado di lottare per lui, speri che in futuro Alvaro non faccia lo stesso errore.

Lo saluti con un sorriso prima di tornare da Marco, durante il volo di ritorno si addormenta sulla tua spalla, l’aria rilassata e un sorriso dolcissimo stampato sul viso.  
La consapevolezza che si fidi cosi tanto di te da non esitare un secondo ad addormentarsi ti scalda dentro in un modo che esprimere a parole non sarebbe stato possibile. 

La prima volta che chiedi a Marco di non andare più via da casa tua è quasi una cosa fatta per scherzo ma quando poi lui ti dice si prima di baciarti sai che non ti dispiacerebbe per nulla averlo sul serio attorno sempre.

Indossare le sue felpe quando è lontano o semplicemente vederlo girare per casa mentre gioca con tuo figlio o con i vostri cagnolini.

Quando poi glielo chiedi ancora una volta la sua espressione sorpresa per un attimo ti dice che questa volta la risposta sarebbe stata no, ma poi smette di avere sul serio importanza perché ti bacia. Fare l’amore sul divano di quella che poi sarebbe diventata casa vostra.

Il tempo sembra volare da quel momento, tutto si incastra perfettamente e anche se ci sono momenti difficili riuscite a superarli, finche siete insieme sarà cosi.  
La prima volta che gli dici che lo ami non sai quanto tempo sia passato da quanto Marco è diventato tutto quello che rende migliori le tue giornate. 

Quando gli dici ti amo la prima volta non lo avevi pianificato e la sua espressione stupita non deve essere migliore della tua in quel momento. Solo che lo ami.  
Ed era cosi semplice dal primo momento dirglielo che ti senti uno stupido per aver aspettato tanto.

Ha gli occhi lucidi e i capelli disordinati che ha solo da appena sveglio. Ed è domenica mattina prima di una partita di campionato in casa, e lui era cosi bello che quando ti ha guardato non sei riuscito a trattenerti.  
Quella non è la prima che Marco ti dice che ti ama, non serviva lo facesse. Lo ha fatto cosi tante volte in quei due anni standoti accanto.  
Eri tu che avevi bisogno di dirglielo, dirglielo nonostante avessi anche dovuto imparare a dimostrarglielo. 

Da qualche parte una volta hai letto che l’incontro con una persona è in grado di dividere una vita in due, quella persona per te era stata Marco.  
Ci hai messo tempo ha capirlo ma ogni giorno ora senti la certezza che Marco è la scelta giusta.

Anche in quel momento lo pensi, mentre siete alla cena di Natale prima della partenza per gli Emirati, mentre sei circondato da tutti ma tutto quello che riesci a vedere davvero è quel ragazzino seduto vicino a te.  
Marco ha diviso la tua vita a meta quando credevi che non potesse più succedere.

Quando la prima volta hai visto Marco non sapevi che ti saresti ritrovato a dividere con lui la tua quotidianità, ringrazi solo che non abbia mai smesso di lottare un attimo per ottenere quello che voleva. Per dimostrarti che tu ne valevi la pena.

Gli ripeti che lo ami prima di mettervi a dormire e non è la prima volta che glielo dici ma il modo in cui ti sorride è sempre lo stesso.  
Non avresti mai pensato che arrivando al Real avresti incontrato la persona per la quale avresti sacrificato ogni cosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Un grazie speciale a chi è arrivato fino a qui ed alla persona che per prima mi ha spinto a scrivere tutto questo, lei gà sa!


End file.
